1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regional water purifier in which phytoplankton, especially blue green algae, breeding in large quantities in an enclosed water is collected by using a water flow generated by the operation of a water flow generator, and is processed to be made inactive by irradiating an ultrasonic wave, by which the regional waters are purified through blue green algae processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the propagation of phytoplankton, especially blue green algae, breeding in large quantities in eutrophicated water, the water surface is covered with a green substance. As a result, there are many in Japan and foreign countries where the green substance poses a problem in terms of environmental protection of water and visual access.
To solve this problem, many anti-blue green algal measures have been attempted. These measures are classified broadly as follows:
(1) Collective removal
1) Mechanical collection, removal
2) Air bubble pluming, removal
(2) Degradation, sedimentation
1) Degradation using biological drug
2) Sedimentation using biological drug
(3) Algae processing/cell destruction
1) Mechanical method
a) High pressure
b) Impact pressure
c) Others
2) Chemical method
a) Anti-algal additives
(4) Propagation control
(Control of water temperature, pH, nitrogen, phosphorus, composition ratio change, etc.)
Although all of the aforementioned measures of (1) to (4) have been attempted, only (3)-2)-a) addition of copper sulfate solution achieved a relatively distinct effect. Other, measures scarcely have any effect in relation to great effort, and if they have, the effect is very little, and their cost: effectiveness is very low. At present, there are no effective antiblue green algal measures.
For example, a notable anti-blue green algal measure is the collection and removal (corresponding to the above item of (1)-1)) using a surface layer algae collector vessel, which has been used practically in Lake Kasumiga-Ura and other places. With this method, an expensive algae collector vessel must always be provided, and endless collection work must be continued to collect infinitely propagating blue green algae in unmeasured numbers. Further, it takes much time and cost to remove, after filtering and dehydration, large quantities of collected blue green algae. Therefore, this method is not practical, and not modernistic as a technology in the modern technical society.
Also, the above item (2) has a problem in that this method is effective in one type of blue green algae but ineffective in another type blue green algae. Thus, it is generally difficult to say that this method has a remarkable effect.
Further, the above item (3)-2) sometimes has a significant effect. However, this method is hated or prohibited as the present measures in reservoirs, lakes, and rivers because a chemical substance is injected in the system.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situation to solve the above problems. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a regional water purifier in which blue green algae are collected continuously by using a water flow produced by the operation of a water flow generator, and continuously and efficiently processed to be made inactive by irradiating ultrasonic waves thereon. Thus, which regional water purification is performed efficiently at a far lower cost than the conventional method through the blue green algae processing.
To achieve the above object, the invention provides a regional water purifier comprising a blue green algae processing duct, which is disposed under water in regional waters where blue green algae breed in large quantities. The processing unit has an ultrasonic wave transmitter therein for transmitting ultrasonic waves to process the blue green algae with the ultrasonic waves so as to make them inactive, and both ends of the processing duct are open. The purifier also comprises a water flow generator, which produces a suction flow for sucking water containing blue green algae into the blue green algae processing duct from one end, and a discharge flow for discharging the water from the other end.
Here, an ultrasonic wave reflector may be mounted on the inner peripheral surface of the blue green algae processing duct, and the ultrasonic wave reflector may be formed by a n irregular reflector.
The ultrasonic wave transmitter may be disposed in a ring shape at the inside center of the blue green algae processing duct so that the ultrasonic waves are transmitted radially from the inside center toward the inner peripheral surface, or the ultrasonic wave transmitter may be disposed obliquely on the inner peripheral surface at the other end of the blue green algae processing duct toward one end thereof. Further, the ultrasonic wave transmitter may be disposed at the other end of the blue green algae processing duct toward one end thereof.
The water flow generator may be disposed at the other end of the blue green algae processing duct, or the water flow generator may be incorporated in a rectifier duct consisting of a duct having both ends open to enhance the water flow generating capability of the water flow generator. Further, the water flow generators may be disposed in plural numbers at appropriate intervals in the duct axis direction at the inside center of the blue green algae processing duct, and the ultrasonic wave transmitters may be disposed in plural numbers at appropriate intervals in the duct axis direction of the blue green algae processing duct.
The blue green algae processing duct may be curved so that one end of the suction inflow side is placed horizontally in the vicinity of the water surface, and the other end of the discharge side is placed horizontally at a position deeper than one end. Alternatively, the blue green algae processing duct may be curved so that one end of the suction inflow side is placed horizontally in the vicinity of the water surface, and the other end of the discharge side is placed horizontally on the water bottom side. Further, one end at the suction inflow side of the blue green algae processing duct may be expanded in a trumpet shape.
Ozone may be mixed with the discharge flow. Also, the water flow generator may be provided with an ozone gas aerating part.
The invention also provides a regional water purifier in which an ultrasonic wave transmitter for transmitting ultrasonic waves to process blue green algae with the ultrasonic waves so as to make them inactive and an ultrasonic wave reflector are disposed opposite to each other in a water channel of regional waters where blue green algae breed in large quantities. A water flow generator is provided to produce a discharge flow for discharging the water containing blue green algae toward the regional waters where the ultrasonic wave transmitter and the ultrasonic wave reflector are disposed.
Here, the ultrasonic wave transmitter may be disposed on one side surface of the water channel, and the ultrasonic wave reflector may be disposed on the other side surface of the water channel. Alternatively, the ultrasonic wave transmitters may be disposed in plural numbers toward both side surfaces of the water channel at the center of the water channel of regional waters where blue green algae breed in large quantities, and the ultrasonic wave reflectors may also be disposed in plural numbers on both side surfaces of the water channel of regional waters where blue green algae breed in large quantities.
The ultrasonic wave reflector may be by an irregular reflector.
The water flow generator may be incorporated in a flow regulating duct consisting of a duct having both ends open to enhance the water flow generating capability of the water flow generator.
Ozone may be mixed with the discharge flow. Also, the water flow generator may be provided with an ozone gas aerating part.